


The Color Pink

by chanespresso (aharia)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, gyuhao makes a little appearance here, joshua is whipped for woozi, woozi is blind here, yes i named the dog puppy no i will not change it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aharia/pseuds/chanespresso
Summary: Joshua asks Jihoon a rather silly request, while the later agrees to it he asks in return to describe the color to him.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 51





	The Color Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by 2ji's matching hair colors during MAMA 2019. Thank you to my lovely twitter mutual @/haobortion for the prompt <3

Jihoon could see nothing. People would say that he could just see darkness (while they weren’t completely wrong, it wasn’t really accurate either.) and would take pity on him. He didn’t need that at all; he was perfectly well off despite his lack of vision and he didn’t need anyone to feel bad for him. He was blessed with a well off and loving family, an amazing sight hound he had named puppy (He isn’t really creative with names but it was simple and puppy seemed to like that name a lot too) and the world’s best significant other. He had no idea how or why whatever god had given him a literal angel.  
  
  
Joshua was a gift sent from above for Jihoon. He had first met him when they were kids; their moms were colleagues so naturally they spent a lot of time with each other to not pester their parents while they were working. Joshua treated with Jihoon with kindness and not the kind that was overbearing, just enough to make him feel normal. He was there to stick up for him, to lend an ear when he felt overwhelmed and useless. Every step of the way, he was there, ready to help.  
  


While the man couldn’t see for himself, he’s one hundred percent sure that his partner was a very beautiful as a sculpture done by one of the best roman artists. His voice was soft like velvet and more pleasant than any song he heard. He would listen to it for hours or even days on end and he wouldn’t get tired of it at all. His hands were large and comforting; it was his favorite thing to hold. He could go on and on about how Joshua is the perfect being.  
  
  
He was so surprised that Joshua even accepted his confession. At first, he thought the man had accepted because either his parents had pressured him or that he had no choice. He was one hundred and ten percent sure he was going to be rejected by him. (But that was disproven by Joshua immediately as they started dating. The older man had made it his mission to prove that he reciprocated his feelings.) He never felt alone with him, he always felt happy and warm by his side.  
  
  
He trusts him enough with almost any decision regarding his well-being and appearance.  
  
  
 _Well, almost any decision regarding his appearance._  
  
  
“Hey Jihoon, I have a question.”  
  
The two were out on a walk with Puppy leading the way. He let out a small hum, urging the older male to continue. He felt Joshua’s hand intertwined with his, swinging it around playfully. “How much do you trust me?” He asked. Jihoon let out a little questioning noise. “If it’s something illegal that out of the question Joshua.” He joked.  
  
  
Joshua let out a faux gasp and let out “You know I would never let you do the dirty work” as a retort, making him laugh a little. “What is it Joshua? It better be something simple.” He heard the older male let out a small sigh before letting him know what his request was.  
  
  
“How do you feel about having matching dyed hair?”

  
“Dyed hair?” He tilted his head in curiosity.  
  
  
“Yeah, remember Minghao?”  
  
  
Jihoon’s free hand went to scratch his head, trying to put a voice to the name Joshua had just said. “Hmm… Is he… the stylist friend you know?” He said, very unsure with his answer. “Yeah, that’s him.” Joshua answered back. He saw the younger jump a little in glee, making him giggle at his partner’s cuteness.  
  
  
“What did Minghao say?”  
  
  
Joshua let out an “oh right!” before continuing. “He told me this idea, what if he had matching hair colors. He gave me that thought when I got my hair cut again by his boyfriend.” Joshua explained. Jihoon had let out a little hum, making Joshua a little nervous. He knew that Jihoon trusts him enough to dress him daily, but changing his hair color might be a little too much for him.

  
  
“What prompted this?” He asked. He was sure his boyfriend was making a dumb surprised face before explaining why he wanted to have matching hair. “Well, I was getting my hair done last week at Mingyu’s salon, just a little hair cut. And then Minghao came in the room and I noticed they had matching hair colors. I got a little jealous I guess.” He explained.  
  
  
“You got jealous?”  
  
  
Joshua let out a nervous giggle. “Yeah, I don’t know why, but I felt jealous because they had a couple item but it’s literally on their body and you can’t uh- remove it. That doesn’t really sound convincing huh?” He tried to explain.  
  
  
Jihoon felt Joshua’s hand start to dampen a little. _‘He really must want us to match huh.’_ He thought as he squeezed his hand trying to calm him down. “Whoa Joshua, I think I understand what your trying to say here.” He said.  
  
  
Joshua stopped in his tracks, (making Puppy and Jihoon to stop walking too) and looked at Jihoon’s milky brown eyes. “Y-you do?” He stuttered out. Jihoon nodded a little. “Yeah, you said I had black hair right? And that you dye your hair a lot too. I-I would like to match with you, even if I can’t see it, I would have something on me that would remind me of you.” He said, feeling his face heat up a little.  
  
  
He suddenly felt two strong arms around his waist and two paws pressing against his leg, He heard a small “Thank you Jihoonie.” before feeling Joshua’s lips on his cheek. His mouth let out a surprised noise, jumping a little away and making his partner laugh out loud.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------

  
  
Puppy was leading the way to Joshua’s frequently visited salon; his owner’s hands were intertwined with each others, swinging a little bit to the beat of their footsteps. Joshua was undeniably happy at this moment. He would have never thought Jihoon would agree to such a silly and self-indulgent request of his. He was just feeling so giddy at this moment.  
  
  
“Joshua, you’re humming” Jihoon observed, making Joshua hum a little louder. He flinched a little when he felt something pinch his side. His mouth let out a little whine, making his partner let out a laugh. “You didn’t need to do that you know.” From the corner of his eyes, he saw Jihoon shrug.  
  
  
“Yeah but I wanted to.” He responded.  
  
  
The older man let out another giggle, squeezing the smaller hand in his grasp.  
  
  
After a few more minutes of bantering and walking, they finally arrived to their destination. Puppy was pawing the door, trying to get Joshua to open the door for them. The door swung open, making Puppy fall a little.  
  
  
“You guys are early.” A low voice said.  
  
  
Joshua looked up to see his hairdresser and good friend, Mingyu, one hand holding the door and the other hand petting Jihoon’s sight hound. “Aw who’s this wonderful little guy? Is he Jihoon’s?” Joshua nodded, squeezing the owner’s hand. “Jihoon, the guy who’s currently petting Puppy is my good friend and hairdresser Mingyu.”  
  
  
Jihoon nodded along; letting out a little ‘hello’ to the new person he just met. Mingyu let out an excited noise, pushing the door wider. “I’ve heard so much about you from Shua It’s finally nice to meet his other half.” The hairdresser said, smiling at him.  
  
  
“Ah, he talks a lot about me?” Jihoon‘s tone sounds surprised, making the hairdresser laugh out loud. Mingyu nods, letting out a toothy grin. “Yeah, he always sounds so whipped when he talks about you. His gaze softens whenever I ask about you.” He explains, his hand going give Puppy another pat.  
  
  
A smug “eh?” escaped the dog owner’s lips, making his boyfriend let out an awkward laugh in response. “E-enough of that, Mingyu why won’t you let us in already and then we can get started with it.” Joshua stuttered out, making Jihoon and Mingyu laugh a little.  
  
  
Mingyu moved aside, opening the door wider for the three. Joshua and Puppy tugged Jihoon, trying to get him to move. “Alright, alright I’m moving.” Jihoon said, laughing a little as he moves along with his loving companions into his new friend’s establishment.  
  
  
The two were now seating in the little reception area, the dog sitting right next his master’s feet. Mingyu left them there for a while to fix up his work station. Joshua was flipping through the catalogue of hair colors while Jihoon was resting his head on his shoulder.  
  
  
A small hum escaped his plump lips, his fingers flipping through the small booklet. Eye’s scanning through the various colors presented to him. He kept turning the pages till he noticed a lovely color he had tried before. _‘That would definitely look good on Jihoon.’_ He thought, his eyes going back and forth from his boyfriend’s locks and the sample color.   
  
  
“So, have you decided yet Shua?” Jihoon asked, removing his head from his shoulder. “Yeah Honnie, I’ve picked a really nice color for the both of us!” He said excitedly. The black haired man tilted his head in curiosity. The older man let out a small laugh at the action.  
  
  
“I’ll describe it to you when it’s done okay?” He told, voice full of love, his hand going to lace around Jihoon’s smaller ones. Jihoon squeezed it, letting out a small okay as he felt his face get a little warmer. Joshua smiled; lower his head to give him a little kiss on the cheek.  
  
  
“Everything’s ready, please follow me.” A voice said. Joshua moved away immediately in embarrassment that he had been caught by a complete stranger being lovey-dovey. Jihoon let out a laugh as Joshua cleared his throat to try to get rid of his awkwardness.  
  
  
The bell from Puppy’s collar rung as he stood up to guide him, the master of the hound followed in suit, stretching a little to shake off any sleepiness he felt. “Joshua, are you gonna just sit there or what?” The man in question slapped his cheeks to get any reaming redness evident on his cheeks and let out a hurried yes before standing up to follow the hair dresser.

  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  


  
  
The two were now at home, lying on their bed, entangled in each other’s limbs. Jihoon’s scalp felt a little weird after the dye job. It kind of burns still but his boyfriend told him that it’s normal to feel that. He had slept through the whole process and only woke up when Joshua had tapped him very hard.  
  
“Hey Shua?”  
  
Joshua hummed, signaling to him that he was listening.  
  
  
“Can you describe the color you dyed our hair in?”  
  
  
Humming greeted his ears again, now Jihoon was really curious on how he was going to describe this color to him, a person who hasn’t seen color since they were born. He felt a large hand to start to pet his head fondly.  
  
  
“Well, I chose the color pink for us.” Joshua started off.  
  
  
“Pink?” A small yeah was heard from Joshua, making Jihoon slightly tilt his head that was situated in the crook of his neck. A giggle escaped before he could continue his explanation.  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s pink. It’s a very soft color, like the fresh linen straight from the dryer. It’s kinda related to red but its less hot you know? Like a heat from a radiator on a cold day. It’s also very sweet like the bubblegum you tend to chew on.” He started off. The little ji nodded, prompting Joshua to continue. “It’s also the color I see a lot on you. It’s the color of your lips that make me want to kiss you till you’re breathless. It’s the color that dusts your cheeks when you’re embarrassed. It’s the color the bridge of your nose when it’s cold outside.” He continues.  
  
  
Jihoon felt his face heat up from hearing that explanation. He had never heard his boyfriend sound so sappy and love struck before. Anymore of this cute nonsense from him, he fears his heart will burst from all the love he’s receiving right now.  
  
  
“Jo—“  
  
  
“Pink is the color I associate with you the most. It’s a soft and sweet color just like you. And it really, really suits you Jihoonie.” Joshua finishes, his lips going to peck the top of his lover’s head.   
  
  
The room was completely silent after he had finished. Not a peep was heard from Jihoon, making Hong a little nervous. “Jihoon, are you still with me buddy?” Joshua asked, poking his sides to elicit a response from him.  
  
  
A groan was heard from the man, making the instigator laugh. “Well Jihoon, was that an acceptable explanation for you?” He asks.  
  
  
He fake ponders for a moment before he places a peck on Joshua’s neck, surprising him. “Yeah, thanks Shua. It was a very… lovely explanation.” Jihoon answers back, hands going to his hips to settle there for the night.  
  
  
Joshua smiles, kissing Jihoon once more on the top of his head.  
  
  
“That’s nice to hear.”  
  
  
The two lied there once more in silence, murmuring to each other sweet things and ‘I love you’s while basking in each person’s warmth, before they were whisked away into slumber. Both of their cheeks and hair were painted pink, and both their hearts were full of love. It was a warm sight to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu
> 
> twt: @chanespresso
> 
> curious cat: https://curiouscat.me/2jiboo_bun


End file.
